brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Raid
Overview *You cannot bring a friend into battle with you. *The boss has an extremely high health pool that is shared between all players in a bracket. *Items can be used. *Boss Raids cost AP to enter, and the amount required depends on which bracket you're in. *Mercenaries do not lose LP in this mode. *Ranking is determined by how much damage you've contributed to the battle. Active Times *Boss Raids are currently available on THURSDAY... 1100HR PHILIPPINE TIME Battle Below are the stats for the Boss(es). *The (%) refers to the % damage done by poison each turn. *Defense and Resistance are how much damage the boss mitigates from your autoattacks and skills. If your total damage minus this value is 1 or less, then you will do 1 damage instead. See Combat Math for details. *The Abyssal Ogre is immune to all debuffs except bleeds. Strategy & Tips *It is recommended to put your hero and healers (if any) in the front row because its single target smash will always target the back row first. *Single target heals and resurrection skills become party skills making mercs like Oberon and Tethys very powerful healers. * Bleeds on the boss expire after its fourth attack. Wind Blade is an exception and expires after its second attack. Rewards Prizes sent out depend on whether or not the boss is defeated. Victory Overview: Beginner Class: * 1 - Raid Boss 1st Place Chest (Beginner) * 2 - Raid Boss 2nd Place Chest (Beginner) * 3 - Raid Boss 3rd Place Chest (Beginner) * 4~10 - Raid Boss 4~10th Place Chest (Beginner) * 11~All - Star Fragment 1 * All participants also receive a Normal Gem Box. * Staying alive when the boss is defeated will reward a Star Fragment 1 x5. Expert Class: * 1 - Raid Boss 1st Place Chest (Expert) * 2 - Raid Boss 2nd Place Chest (Expert) * 3 - Raid Boss 3rd Place Chest (Expert) * 4~10 - Raid Boss 4~10th Place Chest (Expert) * 11~All - Star Fragment 1 * All participants also receive a Normal Gem Box. * Staying alive when the boss is defeated will reward Star Fragment 1 x5. Master Class: * 1 - Raid Boss 1st Place Chest (Master) * 2 - Raid Boss 2nd Place Chest (Master) * 3 - Raid Boss 3rd Place Chest (Master) * 4~10 - Raid Boss 4~10th Place Chest (Master) * 11~All - Star Fragment 1 * All participants also receive a Bright Gem Box. * Staying alive when the boss is defeated will reward Star Fragment 1 x5. Champion Class: * 1 - Raid Boss 1st Place Chest (Champion) * 2~3 - Raid Boss 2~3rd Place Chest (Champion) * 4~10 - Raid Boss 4~10th Place Chest (Champion) * 11~100 - Star Fragment 5 x3 * 101~All - Star Fragment 5 * All participants also receive a Grand Gem Box. * Staying alive when the boss is defeated will reward Star Fragment 1 x5. Defeat Overview: Beginner Class: * 1 - 2-Star Summon Stone * 2~10 - 1-Star Summon Stone * 11~All - Gold Box 20 Expert Class: * 1 - 2-Star Summon Stone * 2~10 - 1-Star Summon Stone * 11~All - Gold Box 20 Master Class: * 1 - 2-Star Summon Stone * 2~10 - 1-Star Summon Stone * 11~All - Gold Box 20 Champion Class: * 1 - 2~4-Star Summon Stone * 2~10 - 2-Star Summon Stone * 11~All - Gold Box 300 Video Category:System